Cuoco Ragdew
Cuoco Ragdew was the a former baron of the Amid Empire. He is now working as a civil official in Talosheim, under Kurt’s command. Appearance He has a slightly rectangular contour and his hairline is receding slightly, but his features could be described as well-ordered enough.Chapter 127 Personality Background The founder of his family, which was founded three generations ago, was an adventurer whose achievements allowed him to become a nobleman by marrying into the previously-fallen Ragdew family of dukes. And Cuoco, the child of the current third generation is a strange one, having been brought up on the stories of his former-adventurer grandfather since he was old enough to understand them. He has been educated in the social etiquette and courtesy that a nobleman should show, but also educated in a way that he would be able to survive as an adventurer or mercenary because nobody knew when the family would collapse again. Thus, he shows glimpses of nobleman-like demeanor and words, but he has actually turned out to be quite the strange person. Ever since his grandfather’s generation, the family has been fanatical about delicious food, and even though his grandfather possessed the ability to achieve enough to become a baron, the reason he became an adventurer was his insatiable desire to eat delicious food to his heart’s content. The reason he became a nobleman was so that he could eat the imperial court’s food, which he would be unable to do as a commoner. With a grandfather like this, Cuoco himself is a true glutton as well. But because Cuoco’s father, the second generation, repeatedly spent extravagant amounts on food, the finances of the Ragdew family of barons are in dire straits. That was why he had led a private force of adventurers and mercenaries who had been close to the family since his grandfather’s generation, exterminating monsters to acquire food ingredients and a daily living. Even though he was a nobleman of a military family, he wasn’t a member of a knights’ order, encroaching on others’ occupations despite being a baron with no responsibilities. This gained him the suspicion of the other noblemen. On top of that, he was always wary that his house could collapse at any time, so he was lacking in patriotism. Because his superiors knew this, and because he had a vast debt, they sent him to the Sauron region. He has a wife, a young daughter and a son who can walk. He does not have any concubines or illegitimate children. It is not that he believes in true love; it is simply that he does not have the desire, money or the pressure from those around him to have more women. Even a servant would not offer his daughter to marry a debt-ridden family of barons that would likely collapse within the next generation. As a former nobleman of the Amid Empire, he was a follower of the gods that support Alda. He prayed to not one, but many of them… though that was simply because he didn’t have a deep enough belief to worship a particular god. Those cooperating with the resistance realized this and saw him as a potential informant, and he yielded easily to the syrup that Iris offered him. Now, following his desertion to Talosheim, he is working as a civil official under Kurt’s command. But he is still engrossed by delicious foods, and whenever he has free time, he and his family walk behind Eisen, who offers the base ingredient of the syrup that he loves. Chronology Powers and Abilities He has the combat skills of a D-class adventurer and an ability to command beyond that, so he is useful as a commander on the battlefield. He also posses the Poison Resistance Skill, and it is at a high level. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans